


what if i hand-delivered it?

by sykkunohusband



Series: corpse's merch [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (there are photos added of text messages!), Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mixed Media, Mutual Pining, Protect Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Soft Corpse Husband (Video Blogging RPF), no beta just unhinged typing, sykkuno in corpse's merch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28416795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sykkunohusband/pseuds/sykkunohusband
Summary: corpse makes his suggestion of hand-delivering his merch to sykkuno come truesykkuno is a mess
Relationships: Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: corpse's merch [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082903
Comments: 37
Kudos: 807





	what if i hand-delivered it?

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is based on real people. Do not link this fic to the people mentioned or force the ship on them. Please, do not repost on another site. If either person is uncomfortable with this type of work, the fic will be taken down.

“Oh, Corpse, I… I, uhm, I tried to order your merch but it bugged out-“

“I’ll get you one for free,” Corpse interjected, his voice soft and smooth, immediately silencing Sykkuno. “I’ll get you one for free, it’s okay.”

Sykkuno nervously brushed his hair to the side, something he had never quite unlearned. “Wait, really?” 

He had opened the merch site a little before it was going online, making sure he was first in line to get his hands on whatever merch Corpse had made available. The wifi had lagged however and now he was without the very comfortable looking hoodie he would have loved to wear around the house.

“I tried to order but it lagged and I was waiting in line…” Sykkuno tried to explain, his staple green Among Us character moving around a little as he talked, trying to feel less nervous about talking to Corpse, something that he had hoped would be gone by now but seemed to be a lasting effect of being around him.

Corpse interjected again, his voice calm as always though he seemed to lay more emphasis on his next words. “What if I hand-delivered it?”

Gasps of the other players surrounding them filled Sykkuno’s ears before he finally realised what Corpse had said. “Hand deliver it?” he asked for clarification, his hand flying up to his mouth as it always did when he laughed, though this one was more out of disbelief. “What?”

“I’ll sign it.”

“Really?”

Sykkuno’s voice was high-pitched which made him cringe a little but he couldn’t stop himself from sounding like that. He was too in awe that Corpse had even suggested that and sounded serious while doing so.

Corpse let out a laugh then, a soft “yeah” hidden in the sound. 

Sykkuno had to fight down a smile.

“Oh, that would be pretty cool! That would be cool.” He was nervously brushing away his hair again. He forced himself to stop, knowing what it must look like on stream. The comments about this conversation were pouring in already. Sykkuno could just see the heart emojis and words in caps out of the corner of his eyes. 

Sykkuno swallowed hard before going back to rambling about how the site had lagged, how he had tried to order but couldn’t. He didn’t sound too convinced however, not even to his own ears, that Corpse would actually do this once he addressed his stream again.

Better yet, Sykkuno brushed it off as banter for the stream, to maybe hype up the people watching. He had seen the Youtube channels and the clips they made of the two of them and he knew this would be another one to add to the never-ending list. He didn’t dare to let himself hope that Corpse would actually hand-deliver signed merch to him or that he would get his merch at all.

Sykkuno stared at his phone in disbelief, reading the messages again and again until he could recite the words from memory, his dinner forgotten. 

He spent the next two weeks constantly thinking about Corpse. It wasn’t as if Sykkuno hadn’t thought about Corpse before, it became a natural occurrence after the first few streams they had done together. Fragments of Corpse’s voice filled his mind, his dreams. Fanart of Corpse was saved to a private Pinterest board he would never admit to. Now that Corpse had promised to hand-deliver the merch however, Sykkumo had started to think about what Corpse looked like, if it was anything like the icons he used, if it fit his voice at all.

Corpse had messaged him one fateful afternoon, telling him that the merch had come in. Sykkuno hadn’t wanted to sound overeager but apparently, Corpse was eager to meet him too, or seemed to be at least since he was coming over the next evening to give him the merch.

It sounded stupid, childish even, but Sykkuno couldn’t sleep that night, his mind reeling from the thought of having Corpse physically in front of him the next day. 

If Sykkuno dressed himself a little nicer than usual, it was nobody’s business but his own. He checked himself in the mirror briefly; tight shirt, even tighter black jeans. He looked good to his own standards but felt a little nauseous at the thought that Corpse wouldn’t think the same.

Sykkuno paced up and down the living room as he waited for Corpse to arrive, checking his phone every couple of seconds to see if Corpse had cancelled when the time past and he still wasn’t there. 

He was shaken out of a spiral which mostly consisted of overthinking and nervous butterflies by the doorbell ringing. Sykkuno nearly  _ sprinted _ to the door, taking a deep breath before opening so he didn’t look as eager as he was. 

The first thing Sykkuno saw was Corpse’s chest, Corpse’s printed face staring back at him from the merch hoodie Corpse was wearing. Next were his arms, holding a bag of what Sykkuno assumed was the merch for him. His hands were pale and soft looking, the rings around his fingers a stark contrast against his skin. For some reason, it made Sykkuno feel hot all over.

“Sorry I’m late,” Corpse boomed from above him, his voice just as Sykkuno had heard over Discord but even clearer now in real life. He felt a shiver run down his back and swallowed hard before finally looking up, his eyes meeting Corpse’s.

He was wearing a mask that Sykkuno recognised from his merch site, an eyepatch covering one of his eyes, the other brown that lightened into honey when Corpse wobbled a little on his feet.

“It’s okay,” Sykkuno said once he found his voice again and held the door open more. “You can come in if you want.”

Corpse’s heavy Doc Martens made the wood creak underneath his steps as he walked in, inspecting Sykkuno’s small apartment. Sykkuno suddenly felt a deep sense of regret that he didn’t spend the entire day cleaning everything up, though Corpse didn’t seem too bothered. He turned around again quickly to look at Sykkuno before holding out the bag to him.

“Everything is signed, the hoodie too,” he said, his tone a little teasing as if they were both in on an inside joke, maybe they were.

“You got me more?” Sykkuno asked, his hand slapping over his mouth as he laughed. Corpse looked at him, something fond in his eyes. 

“You do that in real life too,” he said, his voice almost awed, softer than before. Sykkuno quickly looked in the bag to hide the blush rising to his cheeks and sure enough, every piece of merch for sale, was in the bag in his hands.

Sykkuno went to sit down on the couch, Corpse awkwardly following but stopping just before sitting down. “You can sit too,” Sykkuno said sweetly and patted the place next to him for good measure. Corpse’s shoulder brushed his own when he sat down, neither pulled away.

Sykkuno took out the mask first, an exact copy of Corpse’s mask with the addition of his autograph on the side in a bright white. Sykkuno traced the letters with the tip of his finger. “I like your handwriting,” he said, feeling Corpse shift next to him. “I know you said you don’t like it but I think it’s great.”

“Thank you,” Corpse said, his voice a little hoarse. Sykkuno could physically feel the fluttering in his stomach and dug around in the bag again, taking out the beanie and putting it on his head.

“And?” he asked, turning to Corpse. 

Corpse inspected him closely and Sykkuno didn’t know if he felt awkward or thrilled that Corpse bothered to look so close, that he looked  _ appreciative _ . 

“You’re adorable, Sykkuno.”

Sykkuno’s mouth opened and closed a little. “Really?” he could only stammer out dumbly, his voice high-pitched, disbelieving. Corpse could hear it too, maybe he could even hear the insecurity lodged in the single word.

Corpse nodded again and fixed the beanie a little, his fingers slightly cold when they accidentally brushed Sykkuno’s skin. Sykkuno would have made a joke about his name being Corpse and his skin being cold but he was too stricken by the sudden touch. 

Sykkuno tore his eyes away from Corpse’s then and took out the poster, unrolling it carefully. “I will find a place for this in my bedroom.”

“Your  _ bedroom _ ?” Corpse asked, his voice teasing and light yet bearing a darker undertone that caused Sykkuno to immediately flushed and nearly dropped the poster. 

“Oh look, the hoodie!” he said, desperate to make Corpse forget he said  _ that _ . He put away the poster with shaky hands while Corpse laughed, a low and rumbling thing. Sykkuno swayed a little into him because of it before finally finding the strength to take out the hoodie and hold it in front of his face. 

The hoodie was of the softest material Sykkuno ever felt and he let a smile slip at the feeling of it underneath his finger tips. He could feel Corpse’s eyes on him again and belatedly realised he hadn’t covered his mouth like he usually would. 

“You have a beautiful smile,” Corpse said and held Sykkuno’s hand when it tried to fly to his mouth again, steadily yet softly, giving Sykkuno every chance to pull away but he didn’t. He liked the warmth that spread through his entire body too much to. “You don’t have to hide it from me.”

Sykkuno nodded and frowned a little when Corpse pulled away again, his hand suddenly cold and empty. He pulled the hoodie on to distract himself and flapped his arms around a little when the sleeves went over his hands. It was too big on him but he liked it that way. Where Corpse looked effortlessly cool in the same hoodie, he looked…

“Adorable,” Corpse said, his visible eye crinkling as he smiled under his mask. “It suits you.”

“I didn’t think it would but I like it,” Sykkuno said and bit his lip before moving forward, awkwardly hugging Corpse briefly as a thank you. 

_ He smells nice _ , his brain helpfully provided him with which made him fumble around even more. 

“I should go,” Corpse said after a few seconds of silence, standing again to which Sykkuno immediately shot up as well. 

“You don’t have to!” he said, his hand already on Corpse’s arm, silently begging him to stay. “How about some tea?”

Corpse didn’t try to leave again until the next morning, promising Sykkuno to come back again soon. They both were on the same stream later so Sykkuno understood even though he wished Corpse would stay longer. 

During the said stream he wore Corpse’s hoodie, smiling a little at the comments pouring in about the merch he was wearing, Corpse’s signature on his collarbone where a hickey in the shape of Corpse’s lips was artfully hidden. 

Sykkuno couldn’t concentrate too much on the stream but that didn’t matter for now. He had Corpse’s hoodie, his friends surrounding him and he felt happier than ever before. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like two hours and it's my first work of the corpsekkuno shop so I hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated! (Tell me if/where I can improve! I'd love to learn!)
> 
> Also, if you would like a part two or the smutty in-between, let me know!
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr as @corpseykunno


End file.
